Quiet and Cute
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu is Sixteen and once her mother passed away in a murder, Tsukiyomi Aruto had to do his job as a police officer to investigate, meanwhile, Amu has nobody to stay with. Maybe she can stay with Ikuto? ;  Amuto
1. uneasy

I dropped the pencil as my dad, Aruto, walked in.

"ikuto, I have a new case. She was a mother, and her daughter has nowhere to stay.. Would you mind if she stayed with us?

I sighed.

True, it was. My dad was like a csi agent, I guess. I don't remember the corect word for it, because my 17 year old mind doesn't feel like working past this annoying homework I was doing before my dad barged through the door.

Really, honestly I didn't want to get involved in my dad's buisness as a cop, murder solver, whatever. It didn't seem particularily safe, or exciting what my dad did. I could easily like it if my dad was a fireman, or some sort of wrestler.. more or less, I didn't care. But his job was scar-ing. I didn't want to look at his work.

What was amazing about having your dad as a cop anyway? When I was younger students thought it was so cool.. ok nine year olds do thin kthat stuff is cool I guess.

Not me. I hate it. He's never home, he's risking his life, and sometimes when I got picked up from school younger, there would be eyes boring holes thorugh my head from the criminal in the back seat.

Creepy. But, I'm not a girl, so I don't need to scream or anything, it's just insanely awkward.

Anyway, back to the moment.

"So is it ok with you? She'll probably have to stay in your room, but if you say it's not ok, I can just lt her sleep on the couch until she get's a proper bed.."

I sighed. "It's fine." Awkward really. A scarred girl sleeping in my room, greeeeeaat.

"Great, she's in the car, I'll get her in here now. Please make her comfortable, Ikuto." He glared.

This man really reminded me of tsukasa, how he lied, and covered every serious ssubject with charming words.

Oh boy, this will be again, very fun. Note my sarcasm.

A pink haired girl walked in, followed by my father. she looked about eleven to thirteen. Bubblegum pink hair, short, plus she had honey labelled eyes. She looked upset, and her eyes were barely awake, due to the scaring words she was told an hour or so ago, I can't say I can blame her from being in shock..

"Ikuto, This is Amu Hinamori." He nudged her closer to his son.

It was a childish scene really. I had to share the room with this girl, and I was seventeen, she was acting like a little shaking dog right at the moment, though I dn't really know how to act if a parent died, since I've never been in trouble like that.

"Hello Amu. I'm Ikuto." I held a hand out to the scared girl.

Step 1 Ikuto, gain her trust.

"Hey, do you want to want to do something?" I asked once she nervously shook my hand.

She blinked a few times, and then she replied. "No. I'm fine." She then frowned again, and asked Aruto somewhere she could go to be alone for a while.

She walked into my room.

Instead of homework ikuto, let's find a was to cheer her up.

Renee: Woo! New story 3

Ikuto: =u=

Renee: what, WHAT?

Ikuto: you.. just made me interested in a total stranger..

Amu: I'm not a stranger..

Renee: -_- you know what. Chapter two will be out soon, and it will cear up.


	2. aquaintances

I sighed.

This was a hard thing to deal with.

My mother… and everything she had been through to protect me, and in the process, she died. My sister… I know she's safe with my aunty. She's fine, I know it.

I just wish I was safe enough where I could live by myself, in my house.

Or at least, It would be nice, if I could get my stuff, belongings.

Aruto would never agree to that.

I maybe could ask—no. I'm not asking that male son of his.

I don't know him, yet I don't want to talk to him.

He seems like a punk I don't want to mess with, not like a gangster where he'd dare hurt me, but he seems to be one of those boy's that is rude.

I sighed. There is no way I'm asking that annoying-

Knock knock. Who's there?

"Hello?" he walked in, obviously looking for me.

I was still in shock, and in real bad shape, well, my heart was.

"What if I was changing, you don't just barge in on a girl." I whipered emotionless.

Ikuto's point of view.._

This was a tough nut. Really was.

Changing? If I really want to be-friend this girl, I have to get on her good side, maybe asking her help to go get her belongings was a start.

"Changing, you don't even have any clothes here." I sighed.

"Let's go." She shot her head upward.

"Where?" she whispered, alerted.

"Your house, you'll be staying with us a long time, until we get everything sorted out, and until that happens, you will stay here, so let's go get your—whatever you need."

I talked back..

She had a sweet smile on her face.

I liked that. WAIT—WHAT!

Amu's point of view.. ~

He understands me it seems to be! This is my chance. I thought eagerly, since Aruto wouldn't allow me to leave for being on a good side.

~the park:On their way to Amu's

"So." Ikuto started. "your 11?"

She coughed. "12!" he laughed. "I was close too!"

"Not funny. I'm still upset, so don't bother me." I whispered quietly to the cement.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the sky. "I just want to lighten your mood."

He sighed looking at me, witch I knew, because I was watching his every move. "I don't know what it's like.. to lose somebody important to you. All I have is pity for others when they have lost somebody important to them."

I looked at him, admiringly. He's so lucky. I wish I ould have lived a life a like to his, it seems easier and happier.

I just want to be me, and I want to stay true, and learn to be a better, happier person, even though everything that has happened lately.

Maybe this was a person who was willing to help me.


	3. make good

I walked inside the house.

Abandoned, dark, ghostly, and freezing,. It's like we were inside a horror movie. In a way, anyway.

I flipped on the lightswitch as Ikuto entered behind me, and walked aroung the are space.

"Don't touch anything." I said. " Let's go to my room, and get my supplies." I walked upstairs, hoping he'd follow. I didn't want to see anything that reminded me of my mother or sister, I had enough to worry about.

Touching around the walls looking for a plastic switcheroo, I heard the clivk and walked in, looking at my once room.

"Cute room you have." Ikuto felt the pink satin cutains and felt the smooth feel with his fingers. While grabbing a bag or four and throwing everything but the walls themselves and the windows in, I attempted to carry the things, which was currently, in my usual luck, not working.

"Here, let me." He already was holding 2 of my bags, carrying them like little feather weight.

I sighed in relief. I wouldn't want to carry all that baggage. Literally.

Ikuto and I snuck back into his house, and it was soon time to eat lunch.

I chancged into appropriate non-showing clothing for a nice dining, and as I walked down the stairs, Ikuto and Aruto were already down, sitting, and watching me hit every stair with my feet.

I smiled as I ate. I had to put on a nice impression. It was paople I would be staying with, so I didn't want to get a bad rep. Even with 'family.'

Little conversation will start after awkward pause, in five, four-

"So how are you Amu?" sooner than I tohught- but I'm horrible. "fine, thank you." I smiled.

"How old are you again?" Aruto asked. "twelve and a half."

Ikuto's point of view.

I don't see how she was doing it. Forget my soup, this was like a surprise football game on television.

She handled everything like a woman.

She may be twelve, but she sure acted like she was a twenty year old wise woman,

had melted a smile on her little pudge face as though she were happy, and a smile that could fool anybody. I bet she'd be great actress, but that wasn't what bothered me, it was that she was hiding how she felt, and she wouldn't show it to anybody. Anybody.

She just acted.. upset, but hid it well.

After lunch: Amu's point of view

I was tired, I couldn't wait to curl up on the bed and sleep for hours on end.

I sat own on bed only to land on a lump..

How does Ikuto sleep on this matress? I threw the covers up, and blushed because I saw a tall, curled up boy, right there, under the cover.

Hmm I was supposed to sleep here too. Little black cat stole the whole bed.

I sighed, watching him breath lightly, waiting for him to move. He's a sleep though.

"Watching me?" He whispered, eyes closed. I felt my jaw drop.

"Of course n-n-not!" I stuttered. Give-away.

He laughed, rolling over.

"You can sleep here too, I'm just sleeping with you here then." He pointed.

"um, ok?" I said, sitting down.

Our backs were facing one another so it was awkward. Really awkward.

I sighed.

"Amu, why don't you just tell me why your upset?" he asked confused.

I felt myself tisk, because I didn't feel like sharing. I was about to grab the blanket when he grabbed my arm.

He looked into my eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." He insisted. I threw his arm. "I don't need to tell you anything!" I started, flipping onto my side.

Ikuto's pint of view.

This will be trickier than I thought, een when I tohught this was tricky already. Looks like I'll have to get to be her friend before she tells me another word—wait Ikuto stop thinking about this, that's already the plan!


	4. friends

I sat up.

Ikuto was sitting on his side of the bed, and not interuppting me whatsoever in my sleep.

Did I mention, now I'm an uneasy sleeper, and Ikuto was now sleeping with his pillows on the ground?

He did want to respect, me..

I went to go touch his arm, to wake him up.I thought I'd let him sleep.

I got up, to go to the park.

I needed some entertainment, Plus if the ice cream truck came by, there was a few dollars clunking in my nightpockets.

I walked outside, the breeze carrying up my nostrils, bringig the fragrance of fresh daisies.

Ah, how the birds chirp in the morning. They made squeeks as I walked down the road, and found myself at a school park.

I found myself on a swing, since it was the best place to think, and have fun at the time.

"Hey, hey boss, is that her?" He wisipered behind a big flufy green pile, probably some type of exotic plant.

He smiled, holding a knife.

ikuto woke up in the cold of the floor, and realised he didn't hear any noisese or turning anymore. That was like a lullaby to him lately.

He got up, but she wans't on the bed. His heart shudered coldly.

Where would she go? Who would she be with? Aruto wasn't home. Was he with her?

No, he couldn't bring her because he is working.

Where. Was. She.?

He jolted up, still in his boxers, and he ran around outside.

He iddn't care about anything right now.

Where was the girl? He was her role model, not her sleeping careless brother or something!

He ran down the street, to see her on the swing.

_Phew. _

He held his heart and sighed, and called her name, then ran to her.

The boy was about yto run out of the bush, but she was interrupted by another person.

He held the knife at his side, getting up to plan another attack. But at a nother time.

Ikuto held the girls shoulders, and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that, Amu! You know how worried I was?" He looked at her, fire going through his face.

She smirked. "You look like your going to cry-" He looked her dead in the eye, coldly, and painfully. He looked.. So sad right there.

"I was so worried about you! I'm not joking. Your mother just got murdered, and you dare to bring up a stupid topic while I Just ran all over the place looking for you!"

He noticed she was in tears now. He lowered his eyebrows and hugged her. "I'm sorry. You had me scared." He simply said, holding her head close to his chest as she cried.

"I- only wanted to go to the- the park Ikuto.." she murmered.

"I know. Let's just forget about this, I'm sorry." He patted her head, and held her hand. "It's ok. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Renee: Short, I know. Plain, I know more! It sucks with grammer A LOT, I KNOW ! just read it if you can, and future chapters will be more amazing as there relationship decends.<strong>


End file.
